


Not Dead

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Somethings your heart can't accept!!





	Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dribble I wrote for the Dark Lords Poison Mini Story Challenge 
> 
> The sentence I had to include was:
> 
> "I can see you dying inside. "
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!! 
> 
> {5}

[](https://ibb.co/DDv8Fx7)

"He's dead."

Bellatrix heard the words echoed through her mind but her heart refused to accept them. 

"Avada Kadavra!"

The spell hit the death eater's chest throwing his limp body against the wall. 

"Bellatrix! What are you doing?"

"He's lying Rodolphus he must be!"

Bellatrix placed the tip of her wand against her dark mark trying to summon Voldermort to her but he didn't come. 

"Bellatrix everyone is saying it."

She didn't care who said he was dead it wasn't true. He had told her once that he wasn't a man easily killed so he mustn't be dead not after all he's accomplished. 

"He's not dead he will return!"

Rodolphus grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. 

"You love him, more than you've ever loved me. I can see you dying inside at the mere thought of his death but you'd never think twice if I were the one everyone was saying was dead" 

Bellatrix jerked her hand out his grasp and began searching the battlefield calling out his name hoping to find him torturing a mudblood or simply standing in the field admiring his victory but she didn't. 

He would return she just knew it! 

~EzioBladeSpade~


End file.
